


Don't Regret

by littleforw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleforw/pseuds/littleforw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mary Margaret started perusing the idea of Emma and Regina being together as a couple after analyzing how things ended up when they said goodbyes at the town border before everyone was sent back to FTL? (Takes place after season 3, also no Frozen here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little push

One more night at the bothersome presence of the Charmings at their new home, one more day she went through without any kind of contact with anyone but the most complicated family in town. Even so, she wasn't about to complain, quite the opposite. Ever since Emma displayed just how much of Snow White's daughter she can be, ever since she went back on time and changed Regina's future with her urge to always be the hero, ever since she brought Maid Marian back from Fairy Tale Land and reunited Robin's family that's all Regina could stand for contact with people other than Henry.

Regina avoided any interactions at first, but there wasn't as many places to hide and she needed to leave the house, even if just to have a couple of extra hours with Henry. She had to admit, the first couple of times were weird, seeing how well they actually were getting along.

Every now and then she'd see Rolland wave his little hand to her and a hopeless smile would form before she ran away avoiding any discussions. A week in was what took for the phone calls and knocks on her doorstep to stop, but she knew he'd want to have their final conversation, Robin was only waiting for her to be ready. Regina started making her peace with the atrocious way her premature relationship with Robin Hood ended. She was still far from forgiving 'n forgetting though.

As for Emma Swan, the sheriff was clearly avoiding her at any cost. She always made whatever she could to skip being face to face with Regina, and even if the dinners were always at her parents' she usually left a poorly plotted excuse just before Regina knocked on their door.

Regina never really said a word about this completely unusual defense mode the blonde got herself into. Maybe Emma wanted her to have sometime to recover before they could talk. Somehow, Regina always felt that their little dysfunctional family missed something with the sheriff's absence, the conversations weren't the same, the table always had a vacant seat. Mary and David turned right off when anything concerning their daughter came up — even the first being hesitant to do so firstly — she wouldn't say it out loud but Regina appreciated that they were making an effort to fit her even if the price was leaving their own daughter out of their dinner table for the time being.

The dynamic was just about the same every week, so as per usual Regina walked up to their front door — she insisted on bringing desert even if leaving apples off the plate was always a challenge, she thought it worth, plus learning new recipes was welcomed reward. Every now and than a salty comment about the possibility of knocking on their door with an apple turnover slipped through her tong as old habits die hard.

Regina regretted not filling her treat when Snow looked from the front window just after making sure Baby Neal was asleep. "Oh, Emma's here!"

"Emma?!" Regina reacted in a reflex.

Snow turned back from the window to face her husband, grandson and Regina at the living room, she mentally thanked David when he spoke up, "Emma is joining us, finally. She seems to have all of her duties handled tonight." He said sounding as natural as he could handle. Which was practically nothing. Regina knew it, Emma having her duties handled actually meant, Emma ran out of excuses this week.

No words said, Regina kept her attention to Henry while she hugged him with an arm across his shoulder at the couch and looked down smiling for no reasonable motto nervously. She was one step from fidgeting.

The bell didn't make it to sound, before Emma could think of pushing the button her mother already opened the door. Regina couldn't help but think of when Henry was coming home, and she always knew when Henry was near, she felt his presence and before the doorbell had the chance to announce she was out greeting him.

She only noticed Emma was inside when Henry left her arms to greet her with a warm hug, they hadn't seen each other since the prior day. Seeing Henry display such affections to another person — well, if the other person was specifically Emma Swan — didn't make Regina struggle with her possessive side as much, she was still learning to share his affections, true, but she was managing it.

"Hey, kid." Emma reciprocated his hug tightening it and only leaving when Henry started his grown up teenager speech about boundaries concerning displays of affection.

Emma looked at him with a fake hint of offense before he showed his tongue and made his way back to the couch. Regina's eyes flashed away from the other woman as Emma finally turned to face her, notice her.

"Hey."

Was an awkward moment of silence to everyone.

"Hello."

Regina tried to stop her eyes, though they were as stubborn as herself at that moment, and she regretted leaving them be because when she finally found the green eyes staring at her from this short of a distance after so long, she saw something there she didn't really thought she knew how to name and the sensations she felt were completely out of her reach. She fixed her posture at the couch as if was enough to shaken the uncomfortable sensation away.

And the moment was off when finally David got tired of staring their interaction from the corner of the room and decided to walk up to his daughter.

During diner the group kept things as lightly as they could, just as their previous meals together. Mary would tell about things Neal was learning, Regina sometimes would say something about Henry being similar to him in his early days, to which he'd complain right away disagreeing whenever it could embarrass him, David remarked that Emma must have been just like the two of them, and even if Emma would not remember a thing of such early age she'd disagree when it came to half things only because it was beyond weird for a child to need that much change or cry as much or eat like that and hold everybody's hair all the time, Regina would surprise the others with comments about where Henry got his baby habits from and make them laugh at Emma.

That night Emma Swan blushed once or twice with only Regina's jokes on her. Things flowed easily, better than anyone could ever predict they would. And for that the five of them were thankful.

After desert Henry, his moms and grandmother moved to the living while David took care of the dishes. They talked about everything and nothing until the electronic device came to life informing Mary Margaret her son was up and needed her assistance to change his diaper or feed him.

"We could read a story from the book to him!" Henry proposed excited while getting the book from his backpack and waited for his grandma's response. Mary Margaret smiled at the boy and stood a hand for him before they head upstairs.

The tense heavy silence filled the whole room once Regina and Emma were left alone, they stared at each other few times before Emma decided it was best to start blabbering anything about work.

Even with them having close to no contact throughout the last few months Emma did her best to always have her paperwork done in anticipated dates as to the ones they were requested for. She did her job as best as she could, and the sheriff's department has never been so organized ever since... Regina couldn't precisely say when, she never really pulled as much strict rules with things to Graham, and ever since his death she lost the handle of things at the station — that is until recently. Paperwork wasn't the only thing Emma had been doing her best with, she was never late for anything when needed, she went on school meetings whenever Regina couldn't and made notes detailing everything to send Regina right after the conference was off. Henry even complained about how Emma kept him grounded whenever he did something they'd not approve, or how she took away his games so he'd finish his homework, and make him sleep on time even on Saturdays. Regina didn't know why but it really bothered her being out of things to call Emma's attention, and maybe that was the biggest reason why she didn't force a meeting for a long time.

"We don't need to talk about it." Regina made the suggestion edging no emotions through her words, as if setting a common rule to their next minutes alone.

"Alright, so no business talk for the night."

Regina looked at the woman across the room frowning, she clearly didn't mean whatever Emma understood. Regina just thought that she should make known she was fine with not talking about the changing that Emma forced upon her life.

"So, I hear you and Hook are quite the couple. Everyone's gossip of the past month."

"Well, that's flattering I guess."

"Why didn't he come along?" Regina asked intrigued with the fact.

"Since it's a family thing I jus- we just thought that it's still complicated to add him into family activities and all..."

Regina didn't know what was actually going on but she knew it had to be something. They were rarely seen in public — which was the cause of so much gossip, everyone knew something was going on between the pirate and their savior but no one had seen much of it. And since when was Hook not in the Charming Family activities? He was bringing himself into them ever since coming to Storybrook practically.

"I'm sorry." Emma's whispered words almost didn't make it to Regina comprehension and for a second time she saw the unusual unknown glare of Emma's eyes locking with her own.

"You don't h-"

"I know," Emma interrupted somehow embarrassed, she looked down to her hands not being able to sustain their eyes locked for longer. "We don't have to talk about it," She repeated the words as if to say she knew what Regina meant and caused a small and brief smile upon the other woman's face. "Not now, here, where my parents and our son are. I just wanted- needed, to let you know that I'm really sorry for everything and I don't expect you to forgive me or anything like that. I screwed things up, and I deserve whatever you must be feeling right now, but... If you need anything, if you need someone to punch or someone to scream at, or just company or anything really, just know that I'm here. Even if I'm not your best or first or ideal option."

Regina didn't say anything, she didn't move a muscle, she just took everything in and digested in silence. Emma crossing the room directing herself to the kitchen with an random excuse — something about David being alone or whatever — but she stopped dead in her tracks few steps away from the doorstep.

"Why today?" Regina waited until she was met with a confused couple of green orbs. "Why did you come today and not before?" The true question was not made because Regina couldn't say it, she couldn't ask why Emma hadn't spoken with her before, why only tonight, why wait so long.

"I guess I ran out of excuses." She simply answered.

The sincerity tracking Emma's words were unexpected for both women.

"I'm sure your mom wouldn't notice if you repeated some."

"I would. I did try to repeat some, but I just couldn't take." What was she talking about now, Emma wouldn't take her own excuses for not to come? "The excuses were mostly for me. Mary- my mother, wouldn't fall for any of them when I tried." She explained with shame all over her words, it was almost comic to watch the scene.

Emma was still shocked that Regina didn't seem to send back a negative response to her presence, like fall back into their old nemesis threats. Regina was still the redeemed woman Henry inspired her to grow into, even if not showing her anger was probably killing her inside. She resisted. Or she just changed for good, learned with the past.

Short while after Emma left, Henry and Mary Margaret came down with matching smiles. Probably because the baby had taken the stories well enough. The evening ended not shortly afterwards, when Regina decided she'd go home with her son leaving Emma alone with her parents.

"So, you came today, huh?" Snow said as if she wanted everything just by asking nothing.

"Do not start it. We've already discussed, not gonna happen." She made sure to state not for the first time and she knew it would not be the last, Mary Margaret was just not going to leave her stupid crazy idea anytime soon.

She didn't need to say anything on the matter, she felt tired and only wanted to leave to her own apartment and get some sleep. Goodbyes said — as much as the scene repeated Emma was still not used to the warming embraces and all that accompanied them, but she didn't try to stop either. After promises of coming back next week for the new gathering Emma left.

When David and Mary were alone again he looked at his wife knowingly, "You won't give up, will you?" He asked already aware of the answer.

Mary Margaret shook her head.

"These two are perfect for each other, they just need a little push. That's all."

The following dinners were usually well handled, but small details were added once Emma was more likely to show up. Regina would notice as few times the three other adults would share a glare after a pointy comment of Mary Margaret and make their way back into the conversation renewing its subject, Henry would look weirdly into his brunette mother's eyes for some kind of understanding and find nothing. Sometimes David would completely lose his charm and hid behind his hands after his wife's insinuations, or just continue to eat whatever was at his plate or just pull a question about Henry's day. It was completely awkward.

Emma was usually quiet most part of the evenings, only making amends to repress her mother when needed, or completely silent until desert came and the blonde started freely interacting with the others. Felt as if she waited until her favorite moment of the evening arrived to open up. And strangely Hook still hadn't shown up and nobody seemed to acknowledge or bother with the fact. Not even Emma.

 


	2. Hook Me Down

Mary Margaret was each time more sure her suspicions weren't suspicions. They were a fact. Emma and Regina were made for each other. Her senses started tingling when Regina seemed comfortable with Emma's presence and grew after seeing former nemesis get along with her daughter so easily after the huge turnout she'd gone through. And she felt proud of that, proud but sad. Because even so Regina and Emma only saw each other at their dinners but still hadn't made peace with how things happened. This surely wouldn't suffice. They needed more contact.

Mary Margaret and David always were cordial with Regina, they were slowly becoming friends, real friends. And besides from one or another comment about how Emma should get along with the deposed Queen more often everything was just normal. Or as normal as it could be.

The morning was calm for Emma, it was Sunday, she hadn't work to do, and she slept more hours than usual. Could've been considered a nice happy Sunday morning, a perfect start for a perfect day. However, it was not like it. Storming through the Diner's door, the devil itself seemed to break through. And worse. Walked straight to her table and without any consideration took her mug of cocoa away at a blink of an eye.

"What the hell?!" She jumped with such sudden approach.

"Seems as if I should be the one making this question."

Regina was just madly angry, fury blown out from every fiber of her being, her eyes would spill fire if they could, and Emma seriously started freaking about the mare possibility at the moment because the raging took only one direction. Hers.

Exchanging glares between the mug and the angry woman she carefully pondered her words, "What have I done?" which was a complete failed attempt.

Regina didn't hand the mug back but deposited it on the table almost breaking it with abrupt contact as she took seat across from frightened Emma Swan. Which, even if she didn't show, pleased her ego. "You are really not in any condition to ask this, Miss Swan. You know exactly what this is about, in fact you and your charmingly devoted family know what this is about." Emma didn't say a word, she only took the words and digested them over the seconds she had to do so. "Why wasn't I informed about it?"

Regina obviously knew something, but still, Emma thought, maybe she knew something but not everything. Not that her mother was a pathetic Cupid-wanna-be whom was trying to get the most completely unpredictable couple the world — or worlds knew of together.

"I suggest you start speaking, dear." The threat blew from Regina's lips. A natural demand she must've pulled over a gazillion times before.

"Look, here's the thing," she started with an usual rambling trying to gain some time and stopped few seconds thoughtful until Regina cleaned her throat and tapped her fingers on the table reminding her patience lacked so Emma better start spilling the words, "I told her to stop already, but she wouldn't listen and I can't really do anything to make her unless I make her shut forever but considering I'm her own daughter that wouldn't be a nice solution for this problem. So yeah I've done what I could. I practically drew the situation for her, still she'd not take in the impossibility variety of this foolish attempt."

"What are you talking about?" Regina was completely confused, which made Emma follow her state.

"What are we talking about?" She answered with a question knowing this would poke Regina in her nerves.

"Don't use questions to answer me, Miss Swan. I am not in the mood today."

Regina's eyes softened a small, tiny, little amount while she waited to be answered as they gave space for confusion. And Emma could only think of how fucked up she was after all, but not before thinking to herself when was Regina on the mood? Really. And maybe this was the right time to speak about it, sooner or later Regina would notice anyway this much was simply inevitable. If she hadn't noticed already.

"Okay then," she sucked a bunch of air into her lungs and eyed her hands fidget over the table, "when I got back with Henry she started with the whole thing. Mary Margaret is, well, she's Snow White. And I don't have idea where it all came from but somehow she thinks we're supposed to be in a whole other level of relationship." She stopped to check Regina's reaction for a short moment, and found encouragement to proceed in the brown eyes. "Mary Margaret is a special person," she tried defending the woman, even if she very well knew it wouldn't work on Regina, "and I know she's probably trying to help me- us. Even though I have been relentlessly trying to make the insinuations stop, the questionnaires, to make the whole a mother knows theory out the table, she just keeps perusing this idea and it's awkward as shit."

"I need you to say it directly and stop rambling in circles."

"She thinks we should be together, as in a couple kind of together." The words flashed out of Emma's mouth and she looked away avoiding the expression that might be forming on Regina's face, because if Emma herself took everything as badly as she did Regina would certainly take it a hundred times worse.

Only the brunette didn't. She was surprisingly serene, calm, and careless about the revealing. "This explains a lot." She quietly concluded. "Just bring in the pirate next week."

The little bell of the diner announced a new costumer and Regina made her way outside while a new companion took her seat on Emma's table.

"Hey, Swan." He smiled his best smile, Hook was undoubtedly a ladies man and sometimes Emma thought if maybe he shouldn't be called Charming instead of her father because the one thing no one would ever deny about this man was his natural seduction. Even if it never worked with her.

"I need a favor."

No plan has ever failed as much as the Bring A Pirate Boyfriend To Family Dinner At My Parents did. It was rather embarrassing not just for the sheriff but the mayor herself. She could swear this would go right, the chance of anything going wrong was not even considered.

During dinner Mary Margaret did what she could to make it obvious how unsuccessful was her daughter's choice on Hook, she made sure to judge every little thing from his clothing to his behavior. The man himself seemed not to mind, he smiled and pulled everything in the highest humor. She rambled about parenthood, marriage, loyalty, fatherly figure, everything she could find.

"What about parenthood? Have you thought about it? Emma has a son, and you should be prepared to be a good example to him not just a cool guy, but a true man's figure." Snow rambled through, "I'm sure you are not the most indicated person to raise a child, or be there for her. And married?" She laughed sarcastically, "you aren't one to marry, Hook-"

"Killian." Emma corrected earning a glare.

"Whatever..." She continued with a wave of hand, "it's not just that you won't be able to be flirtatious with other women, you won't be able to be with anyone but my daughter, do you realize how hard being with only one person for the rest of your life can be if there's no such strong attachments as true love? Which is pretty hard to find, and nobody should waste it." She looked at Regina for her following words and smiled, "Isn't it true Regina?" The question was not answered because Mary Margaret just settled her ramble all over again while she made eye contact with Regina, "do you think that Hook here would honestly be a good example and male figure to Henry? Sweet little Henry? Because sincerely, he's a great boy and should have only the best influences around him, and a convicted pirate..." She shrugged off over her words as if the implications were obvious. And they were.

"My son doesn't need a manly figure to be a good person, I've raised him by myself for ten years and he's turned out a great boy." She said proudly letting her hand travel through Henry's hair who occupied the chair next to hers. In a fraction of a second she looked above his head and saw Emma looking at her with that peculiar feature she couldn't decipher still. The contact was intense but quick, and Regina took a sip of her wine as soon as she broke from it. May Mary Margaret have missed this part, she pleaded in thought.

"Anyhow, I jus-"

"I think we should leave!" Emma jumped off her chair and announced before she quickly reached the door with some random excuse of forgetting something with Hook right behind her. The ones remaining at the house only exchanged confused glares.

Not much afterwards Regina felt her phone vibrating and pressed the power button to a new message from Emma.

Sorry it didn't work.

But it would, she'd make sure of it even if she couldn't play dirty for her son's sake she would make it work. Mary Margaret would be finished with this stupid idea.


	3. Blind Fools

The next dinner took everyone by surprise. Mary Margaret was completely devastated by the unexpected presence of no other than Robin Hood on her doorstep with Regina hooked up on his arm. They resembled the perfect figure of a happy renew couple with a newly energy added to their relationship and bright matching smiles to join the evening.

Emma was laughing at one of Henry's stories when they came in. But both her laughter and smile slowly died as the thin line took her lips as soon as she figured Regina wasn't alone. Charming was surprised but greeted both with a friendly welcome. Emma was still static in her reaction, only studying the pair with her eyes back and forth in a blank expression until Henry gladly hugged Regina and shook Robin's hand. God they seemed so close and completely drown to each other. She should have known they'd be back, Regina was destined to the man, and she knew it. It was her fate, and fate didn't mind Mary Margaret's intentions or anything.

Robin's presence made Mary Margaret hold her words for most the time, she did cut half the comments she could've pulled. But still there were some whenever she could not control herself. The difference from dinner with Hook was that this is Robin Hood, a true example of a good person, there wasn't much about him to reason why Regina made a bad choice. Because as much as Mary Margaret tried she had to admit, he was a great choice and breaking a home was no excuse to keep the couple apart when they loved each other, she lived that story with Kathryn and David. So the only excuse was, he wasn't Emma 'your perfect match' Swan.

It was inevitable trying to stop her mother, it didn't matter how much Emma actually glared at Mary Margaret, kicked her without any care to cover up the action or simply mouthed a 'stop it' with the angriest expression she could pull up. She knew Robin didn't deserve any of this and he is a great man, perhaps there would be no better choice for Regina. For few times his presence was completely forgotten but the sheriff would make sure to take a mental note just to reinforce that he existed and was right there on their shared dinner table and in Regina's life, to whom he was designated to be with, by the fairy dust power, which was a big deal for their people. Even if Emma just found this whole thing another big bullshit to add into her personal Fairytale Adventure.

Competing with Robin was tough quest to conquer and so Mary Margaret knew, the woman made sure to add always something positive about Emma whenever Regina made a comment through the night. It quickly turned into one of the worse nights, and both Emma and Regina internally thanked the Stevenson couple for inviting Henry in for a sleepover with their son this Friday, otherwise the poor boy would have to be a part of the atrocious evening.

The limits went off when the next week came and Regina went yet to another evening encounter. Strangely she found their lights mostly off — not for a low light emanating from the house. She peeked her watch over her fist to confirm that, yes, she was right on time for dinner. Still, she ringed the bell and was surprised by Emma opening it.

"She didn't call you, did she?" She asked rhetorically, because she should've figured it was all planned.

"Why would she?" Regina dared asking after rolling her eyes internally and promising she'd have an open conversation with Mary Margaret Blanchard that very night.

Emma gave way for Regina walk inside, because as much as she knew it would be uncomfortable the chilly wind blowing outside was making her shiver already. "She went out with David, and I'm staying with Neal because apparently they needed sometime alone."

"I seriously recommend you check your lying detector, because it is a true failure." Regina passed by the sheriff entering the house.

"I'll talk to her again." Emma closed the door and finally the smell was greeted with a moan of pleasure. "What is this smell?"

"No, you won't." Regina walked to the kitchen without requiring an invitation and with an astonished Emma on her shoes, she settled the round platter at one of the marble kitchen counters. "I will. It's an about-to-be-wasted apple pie."

"You can't talk to her, she doesn't know you know about it. And don't look at me like it's that obvious, you wouldn't know had I not told you." She was completely drown by the smell still, and watering her lips she concluded, "There is no reasonable reason to waste a perfect fine apple pie, is there?"

"I guess not." Regina quietly answered.

Emma was about to question if the last statement was for the she'd not figure it out part or there's no reason for wasting an apple pie or both. She simply left it be figuring she didn't need an answer right away and directing them both to the living where Henry was playing his video games while baby Neal laid on the sofa next to him and played with a toy making baby noises.

They didn't have to tell Henry that Regina brought apple pie, because the smell was unmistakable. That boy would recognize it miles away. Henry's stomach announced he was hungry remembering the long hours spent without proper feeding.

"Hang there, kid, the pizza is still on its way."

Regina was momentarily horrified by the display of hunger, Henry wasn't usually that open about his appetite, but than again he'd just made into teenage and it was only natural for him such display. Meant he was a health thirteen year-old.

Breaking from the brief thoughtful moment she approached him to greet her son properly, Emma was close to announce that getting his attention was lost cause since she knew how he simply ignored her every time she tried anything while he played. But for her surprise, he left his game behind to give Regina a hug and say hello.

"How come you never stop to give me attention?" Emma whined away, because he was already back gaming mindless of her words.

Regina felt like laughing over it, but repressed the urge reminding herself she wasn't friends with Emma, that she had unresolved business with the woman and it didn't include having a moment of camaraderie with the blonde. Quite the opposite. If they were alone there was no purpose in having anything but necessary civilized conversation.

While waiting for the pizza's arrival, Regina kept looking once in a while for the baby when Emma interacted with him. Neal seemed to really enjoy being with his much older sister, and seeing how Emma managed to make him laugh and enjoy himself only made Regina think that maybe Emma could've been a good mother to Henry from the beginning. But she was grateful she wasn't, that she gave her the privilege. Even if she didn't know at the time.

Before the bell sounded, Neal was sleeping at his room, Emma was getting the table ready with Regina helping her, and Henry was asked to get the door as soon as they heard it.

Not too long afterwards they gathered at the table.

Regina refused to eat the pizza as soon as she sighted all the extra cheese but excused her behavior saying she wasn't hungry.

Henry even tried to get his brunette mother to eat, but she refused the one single time he asked so he shrugged and started his slice.

Regina was taken by surprise when she noticed Henry and Emma had eaten half the pizza by themselves so easily and quickly, and she was sure they'd have gone farther if not for her presence. To make it obvious Emma practically cut it off taking the box away and replacing with Regina's apple pie. Which Henry greeted gratefully.

"I'd not eaten one of those since New York, had no idea I missed it so much." Emma mentioned gratefully.

"We used to order every Saturday for desert." Henry shared with Regina.

"I didn't plan that." The brunette thoughtfully stated.

"We know, we started few months before Killian showed up." Emma shared. And Regina minded the use of Hook's name. "We just really happen to like it. Just don't tell Mary Margaret."

The quietness caught the room again and the three ate in silence, only appreciating the absolutely amazing flavor of their apple pie. It was undoubtedly the best they ever tasted, and Emma made a metal note to request Regina bring more often. That is, once they were on friendly terms.

Already about to clean their mess up, Regina helped Henry collecting the dishes from the table while Emma prepared to take the trash out and was interrupted with the loud cry from baby announcing how awake he was.

"We can handle this." Regina assured the blonde, who just nodded before heading upstairs.

About half-hour later Regina and Henry managed to take care of the trash, clean up the table and wash the dishes. Emma, on the other hand, was still having trouble with making Neal sleep.

At his room the blonde already had done all the recommended steps, fed, cleaned, waited for his digestion, and it didn't matter what she did every time she started leaving he woke again and started crying.

She could tell her face was probably as red as an apple and the ache inside it was about to make an explosion. Why did babies cry so loud and so much? It was practically inhuman and she was about to give up, the baby was absolutely out of her control.

"Why are you crying?" She asked desperate. "Please, I have followed the protocol, just shut a little." He cried louder. "Please?"

"You do know he's unable to understand actual words?" Regina's voice invaded the dark room making Emma jump before facing the woman. "Have you done everything?"

"Cleaned, fed, digested... This is a baby ready for sleep." She sat with him at the bouncing chair and when the crying went louder she jumped from the seat. "Nothing works. He's a crying machine."

"Just like Henry." Regina thought out loud attracting Emma's curious attention. "When he was a baby I did have some trouble with making him stop crying, it's probably something that runs in your family."

In normal circumstances Emma would roll her eyes and defend her point because Regina had no idea what she was like as a baby, and it could very well be something out of Neal's side of the family, or any other thing she could come up. But the second she heard the confession only one thing crossed thoughts. "Do you mind?"

The frown assured that Regina's misunderstanding was noticeable.

"Come on, Regina. I really have tried everything Mary Margaret recommended." Still Regina remained steady. "Please?"

Regina decided that she too couldn't handle the crying for much longer. Years away from babies made the unusual situation not as much bearable as when she adopted Henry. With hesitation she approached Emma and carefully Neal was transferred from the blonde's arms to hers.

A quick moment of adaptation went by while Regina held him. It was the first time she dared doing so — not that Snow hadn't offered, but she just never felt open to have physical contact with the newborn.

She thought this would be a moment of total awkwardness. That she'd give him back the moment her arms surrounded his small fragile body. That they would not fit, that she'd feel the misplaced, unnatural contact. However, her lips gained life and formed a smile that she fought bravely to suppress. "Hey." She whispered, practically mouthed, looking into his eyes and while one arm was used to hold him, her finger was held by his little hands. She calmly started shush him.

Emma was completely hypnotized with the scene. The way they interacted. And Regina's eyes while looking at the baby, she sure was born for motherhood. A fact no one could deny. She felt proud about her decision to give Henry up. Regina was no doubt the greatest mother she could ask for her son.

Only after a while she realized this was the first time Regina actually held her brother.

Slowly the cry started to cool down, though when she left the room Neal still cried and Regina managed to sit at the bouncing chair without making him explode into tears.

The baby finally slept and Regina made her way back to the Charmings' living. For reasons unknown she felt warm inside watching as Henry and Emma asleep together at the couch. They didn't seem to bother with the TV. But either way Regina made sure to turn it off and cover them up with a blanket before collecting her coat to leave as the lights outside announced Mary Margaret and David just arrived.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret was taken by surprised with the brunette's presence. "I thought you'd be gone by now." And it was unusual that she was still at their house, even more if there was no diner to attend. Mary could almost taste the flavor of victory and successes, she was so sure Emma and Regina finally had given each other a chance.

But her smile was gone as easy as it appeared just as she faced Regina.

"May I have a word please?" Regina asked looking direct into Mary Margaret's eyes. And that was the only thing David needed to know she'd like to be alone with his wife.

Had this happened a year or so before, he would never have agreed. But things were different, so he politely wished the mayor a good evening, faced Mary Margaret in an 'I-told-you-so' way and entered giving privacy.

Regina patiently waited until the door was knocked closed behind them, she kept a straight face and that was the prelude of what she would probably say to Mary Margaret.

"I know what you are doing, and I want you to stop now." Straight to the point as always. Regina didn't walk in circles when she had to face anything, was just how Regina's always functioned.

But this was to Snow White. Besides wishing her daughter's happiness, she really cared for Regina. And, in her mind, there would be no better happiness and no greater care than showing them how great they could be to one another.

Since the last time they saw Emma before her memories were erased with Henry's at that grey afternoon by the town border. Since Regina gave her and Henry a happy new beginning, when she relinquished being with Henry — being with Emma, so they could be happy. When she decided to lose them so they could have each other. That was the moment Mary Margaret realized how blind everyone was.

How could they not notice?!

"I know you have feelings for her. And so does she for you." She defended her theory, her discovery really. And once again internally asked how could they be so blind?

"The only thing I share with your daughter is our son. Anything beyond that is a ridiculous assumption."

"I know it, Regina. I see." She practically cried the words, because how stupidly stubborn those two were. The fact was smashed right on their faces.

She could swear Regina was about to admit anything when her eyes lost for a fraction of a moment the emptiness, but the recover was quick and the warning she gave before finally leaving for good was also emotionless.

"There is no way this would work. Ever. Just drop it already before you seriously hurt somebody... Again."

Ever since Mary Margaret'd been controlling any kind of impulses towards making Regina realize what is right in front of her nose.

Even so, her plan wasn't dead. Only moved back to phase Torture Emma With The Craziest Theory. Every time she found herself alone with only her mother 'n father Emma was obligated to hear about just how she was losing her time without Regina. It was a pain in her ass. And so she wasn't reluctant on making clear that Regina had someone in her life. Or that Emma herself had someone. And no, they weren't meant to be as she insisted. That there was nothing but Henry between them.

Nothing Emma did seemed to matter. Mary Margaret always fired back with her own arguments on how effortless was to fight against her feelings.

Not a day went by without Emma asking her to stop perusing the agenda, she pleaded. Sometimes the thing was so out of handle she practically bagged. When patience was short she'd storm out on her mother.

But nothing changed.

Not even after months of frustrated attempts her mother gave up.


	4. Leave It To The Nuns

Not even after four months of frustrated attempts Emma's mother stopped.

During the time it was a complete burden having to stand Mary Margaret's presence when she clearly was out of her senses for the first following days.

They were just about to inaugurate a new theater in town — the old one was barely something — and so they started a project to initiate and discover new talents among the people and give them some entertainment. The process of reconstructing part of Storybrook was on its final stages, and with it came a series of public events in which both Emma and Regina needed to attend. They were after all sheriff and mayor. The tight schedules kept both busy for most days. And wasn't much time left to complain the obvious moves of the co-administrator. Mary Margaret was all smiles with the amount of public appearances Regina Mills and Emma Swan stood side by side. No doubt rumors — whichever they may be — would spread throughout townsfolk. Soon people would be wondering why Regina and Emma were always together on the public eyes and not with their partners. Killian and Robin Hood were rarely with them. Soon people figured Robin and Regina were broken up, and he was back with his son's mother. But Killian and Emma's relationship vanished into thin air just as it started.

Each end of event was a small victory for Mary Margaret. Every photo op she made sure to arrange Emma and Regina shoulder to shoulder.

As much as Regina had more than enough energy, motto and opportunity to make it clear for everyone that she was over with the whole show their sweet princess pulled out, Emma was always with her soft voice reminding she should stay calm. At least while they were in public as to not rub things more than they already were in the face of the citizens.

Why should she be surprised with her photo on the cover of The Mirror? Why should she feel unprepared to see that right beside her was the one and only Emma Swan? Why should she feel so out of guard by such a simple photo? She'd seen a bunch of those at least four times a week lately. Nothing new.

Nothing. Except the stupid dizzy sensation. Regina just assumed she felt sick to the stomach with the frustration of not being able to stop Mary Margaret. And it only got worse when she remembered the moment of the photo, as Emma touched her forearm and whispered calming words leaning closer to her ear.

That was unusual. But she'd never admit.

And within those months a lot had changed.

Like for example, Regina was restarting her friendship with Tinker Bell. They hung out whenever there was a spare time. Surprisingly Regina found a confident the blonde fairy, someone who would listen without prying. It took them a long way but Tinker finally understood Regina needed to have things sorted on her own time. So she'd be patient and wait for her to be ready, instead of being nosey.

Tinker Bell was a fairy, but she wasn't dumb. Even if she did play dumb so Regina could preserve certain secrets such as the later revealed conversation between Regina and Mary Margaret. Or the woman's crazy idea of playing match maker for Emma and her friend. Honestly she knew for a fact every single citizen of Storybrook noticed something was going on between those two.

Meanwhile Emma's life was a static mess. Everything seemed stuck for her and she was clueless of how to shake it up. Her relationship with Hook, her parents — her mother's insistence mainly — and with time Regina turned into an everyday subject. And it shockingly grew into an entirely different thing, at that point it didn't have to do with her mother's crazy plan. And Regina's meant to be love affair with Robin Hood. That slowly started deeply bothering the sheriff even as their public relationship cooled down. Seeing them together was a burden out of a sudden, she certainly knew who to thank for that. Emma never really asked anything to either of them, but she wasn't blind. She knew how Regina and her lover — she lately huffed at the thought of Robin being with Regina — well, they were handling things greatly, they didn't seem to mind the hard obstacles in front of them. From Emma's eyes Regina was even fine with the friendship between Marian and Robin.

Maybe she was just jealous because as much as she tried Emma knew she and Killian would never have anything close to what she saw at their relationship.

Keep it cool, Swan, don't want to turn green like Zelena. She thought to humor the situation.

After Emma's shifts were over at the station she usually came to the diner and gathered with Killian. They'd sit, they'd order a couple of bears and just chat over whatever craziness came up. At a town such as Storybrook they'd sure never run out of subjects.

"The dwarf is dating a nun, can you believe it? A dwarf." He chuckled at the end but it wasn't mockery or anything. It was just his low self-esteem showing, Emma was sure.

She could see at his face how Killian was missing out on something, that this settling business was not working as much as he wanted to. And as much as he tried keeping it straight and be the good, decent guy Emma deserved it wasn't what they pictured.

Emma could feel it would not work, it hadn't for a while. But she just wasn't comfortable with sitting and having the heartbreaking blabbering. And so she decided to just cut it off and see if he took a hint. "You could try too, I'm sure at least one fairy would be flared as long as you keep it decent."

His surprise wasn't masked. But Emma's worries washed away as he seemed to notice that this was simply Emma's way of breaking up and keeping it cool. A way of preserving what they've grown into.

"There is this one nun, you know?" He fell into it, letting her know he'd be fine. That even he being the one so desperate to have this groundbreaking relationship work he'd long figured they were much alike to pursue a relationship. Too similar to be more than what they became. Friends. And he was good with it.

The sensed relief past that conversation filled both. As if they'd been carrying the world on their backs and now they finally didn't have to anymore, now they could rest. For the last months things did start cooling out gradually between them and for weeks they weren't behaving as a couple. But enjoyed hanging out as good friends. That was just the final step out their romantic relationship, and the first into their friendship.

They continued getting together, having beers, hanging out. As good buddies would.

A particular Friday afternoon after another shift at the station and a full day of mostly filling forms and dealing with paperwork, Emma finally walked into Granny 's. She could not stand one more minute at the office. It was a relief to finally sit at the booth Killian was already occupying and start a easy going conversation on anything.

Soon they were in the middle of a very enthusiastic chat and laughing over one of Killian's experiences as he still was figuring the modern world. Just when they were about to strike another round of laughter they got muffled by two newly arrived friends as they made their way to the counter.

Tinker and Regina exchanged a moment of humor as they asked for drinks and food. Emma rarely saw Regina so content before. She never actually saw even a small smile cross the woman's face before. Not if it was over something evil or sad. She never saw Regina being happy. She wanted to take in every second of the scene. Enjoy it. Unfortunately, she couldn't. Her gaze was shortcut because Killian was practically drooling like a love fool as soon as his eyes caught Tinker Bell. It was simply too fucked up to let it go.

"Close your mouth before every fly in town invade it, Killian." She chuckled. And looked from him to Tinker Bell, and back to him. "Go there already!" She almost demanded the action.

Hook was about to tell her how he was not doing anything with Regina standing right behind the fairy. Everything had its limits and having a crowd as he approached one of the women that most certainly didn't quite enjoy his company back in the days wasn't his idea of starting a nice talk. But Regina left to the restroom and his excuse died on his tongue as Tinker was left alone at the counter.

"Oh come on, man up and go there. She's not going to kill you, she's a fairy."

Emma lacked understanding his irrational fear of doing anything about his attraction towards the small blonde, as if hundreds of years weren't enough waiting to make the right move. Yes, he tried before. Many times. And yes, she did declined all of his attempts. But Emma knew he changed his tactics lately, she lived the change. Killian was a womanizer per nature, but he did learn something about wooing a woman with respect, and using his charms wisely. He was ready for this.

So he welcomed her encouragement, took a deep breath, drank from his bottle until it was empty and stood up. "Excuse me, Swan."

Regina came back to a complete unexpected sigh. Tinker Bell and Captain Hook were chatting excitedly, with glares and grins. They were acting... Friendly?! Well, yes. And a bit more. She felt the flirtatious atmosphere by just observing from a distance.

Still shocked with the situation Regina procured a new seat while her friend exchanged giggles with Hook. And that was just when she found a familiar face on a booth and everything made much less of sense to her. Emma Swan was alone and happily drinking one of her atrocious beers — it was beyond Regina's comprehension why the sheriff preferred those over pretty much anything else.

Curious to why would Emma be happy — wasn't her boyfriend flirting with another woman right under her nose? Why was she not minding? Why was she smiling at the scene and calmly drinking from the deplorable beer she always ordered?

Regina decided to walk the few steps partying them, her questions would not answer themselves, would they? With her confused mind — but made up — Regina arrived Emma's booth taking the front sit without requiring permission. She cleared her throat so her presence would be acknowledged — even if it never did or would pass unnoticed by Emma. Green orbs stared right into hers eyes wildly opened with a mix of surprise and tension with the approach.

"Hey." Emma quietly greeted depositing her beer on the table but holding it and turning round in circles nervously.

"What is exactly your boyfriend doing?" Direct questions, Regina's usual.

Peeking at the couple once again before facing Regina, Emma gave away a closed mouth smile. "Well, we have decided to break up a while ago, it was just not working."

It crossed Regina's mind spread sorrow words. But then again since when did she care about how Emma felt? That and Emma seemed better than ever with the decision to split up. The sheriff was all smiles watching as the pirate exchanged words with Tinker.

Both got engaged with silently watching over their friends. Once and again one of them would look back at their take companion while the other wasn't paying attention. That is a until they looked back on the same time and a pinch on the stomach took them by surprise. Emma and Regina were too cough up on their own attempt to make the other not notice to see the reaction was mutual.

Without much thought Regina reacted quiet unusually with the situation. And in a rampage she took the bottle from Emma's fingers into her own and quickly drank from it. Such wasn't a helpful idea since she practically felt electricity tuning through the tip of her fingers as soon as they touched Emma's.

Gladly somehow the bitter yet refreshing liquid smoothed down her throat just fine. And finally she recovered her senses.

Emma on the other hand was just static observing as Regina returned the bottle to her side of the ttime. It felt different. Had any other person take her precious beer without even asking she'd be beyond pissed. But with Regina it was simply different.

And Regina herself didn't let her acknowledged that anything out of ordinary happened.

"They do make a nice couple." Regina stated calling the sheriff out of her reverie. "Make sure he's on his best behavior. Or else... I don't think you wanna know the else."

"Okay." Emma sounded all the unsure she was, she was completely lost.

"See you later, Miss Swan."

Latter? When?!

Emma thought, forgetting it was a Friday.


End file.
